A Lesson From Friends
by Lioness316
Summary: Alanna gets a message from the mother Goddess, and finally sees the truth. (J/A fic, w/ a mini crossover w/ the show friends)please R/R!!!


Alanna of Trebond and Olau woke to the warmth on her neck, as she got up she sneezed rapidly, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 times. "It's probably just nerves" she thought, for 5 days from today she was getting married to the soon to be Baron of Pirate's Swoop, George Cooper. But as much as she wanted to believe this, she knew something was going to happen, for everytime her ember burned and her nose twitched, some thing magical was around. As soon as she finished her thought, the mist before her eyes came together, to reveal the Goddess. Wishing to shield her ears from the harsh but melodic voice that was soon to come, Alanna whispered, "Hello mother"  
  
"Alanna, you are a heroine, a legend. And i have told you that you wouldn't see me again, but Alanna, it's urgent, something which even Mithros thought would happen isn't. And as much as you think you are right, it cannot be, and Alanna, you must not just listen, you must realize. You have learned to love Alanna of Trebond and Olau, but now you must go deeper into your heart. Love can have no doubt" the Goddess started to mist at the edges as Alanna's mouth froze, millions of questions pouring into her mind, wanting to go to her mouth at once, but one found its way. "Great mother, how am i supposed to realize this? Love is the one challenge that was the hardest to conquer my whole life! Help and guide me," the Lioness pleaded.   
  
"Very well, normally we must only speak, and you must discover, but Tortall can depend on this...I will send you into the future, you will be in England, at a wedding, very much like yours with George would be. That's all i can say, except that the groom has chosen his wife, and has chosen to go with her......"  
  
As mysteriously as she had come in, the goddess dissapeared, and Alanna felt a sharp tugging at her shoulders.  
  
She was with many people she had never seen before, beside her was another red-head like herself, desperation and longing in her eyes. But most of all regret. Somehow Alanna knew the girl's name was Rachel Green, and the dark haired groom at the altar was a man named Ross Gellar. Ross was looking deeply into an English woman's eyes, the name Emily quickly popped into Alanna's mind. She looks awfully like Thayet, Alanna thought.(quick authors note:i don't think emily from friends looks like Thayet at all, but for the purpose of this story she does)  
  
Alanna heard the words "In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer," ring through the church, a sick sensation settled in her stomach. For she knew that a couple days from now she would be repeating those words. After thinking about her own things for a second, she was startled by a sudden gasp from the crowd. She turned to look around, everyone's face was in shock. "Was this how a wedding was supposed to be?" Alanna thought. She saw the girl, Rachel, next to her, surprise and elation on her face. "What had happened?" The lioness thought. "EMILY i mean EMILY, not rachel.."ross's voice said. His face was in shock, Alanna could read it. It was his heart that had said "I take thee RACHEL," instead of the name of the woman standing in front of him. Instead of his head telling him what to do, his heart had pushed through. His head had wanted to say that marrying Emily was the practical thing to do. And even though 99% of him thought he should marry Emily, and that he was in love with her, there was that 1% of love for rachel, 1% of doubt, and if that 1% was revealed, was unlocked, it would become 100%. The words of the goddess rang out loud in her head, "Love should have no doubt".  
  
Alanna's stomach dropped, she wanted to scream, but there was no screaming in the chamber..... She saw tortall in a mess, Jon in pain, Thayet's school was gone, no people had graduated, it was stopped too soon for she had become queen. The graduates would've been heroes, they would've saved Tortall from Carthak. Where was she? Alanna was gone, visiting another land, unable to come in time to save Tortall. Living her life like a nomad, like she had up to this point. Coming home only every so often for George or her kids. Suddenly a thought interupted her vision; even if all this was true, love was all different. Yes, Jonathan was king, and he had to have someone who could be a good queen. But, if they were destined to be together they would make it work, she could be a good queen, she needed to put her stubborness away for a moment, and do this one thing for jon...   
  
Quickly her vision came back to the listless Jon. He had regrets, he wished she had said yes, nothing could change her mind, too stubborn, that's what he loved. The vision was gone and Alanna was back in the church hall.  
  
Rachel had grabbed her by the elbows, "I wanted to confess to him," Rachel stuttered, "but we had just had a fight..and i was scared...i was...was...young...i......." she broke off her grip and ran to Ross, hugging him. At first he refused, but the happiness in his face was there, Alanna saw it. They were soulmates, destined to be with each other, as much as they both thought it was wrong.   
  
Alanna's face contorted, she felt like two people, in fact she was two people. She was in Jonathan of Conte's mind. The magic she thought...when i gave him mine, then he gave me mine back, some of his is still with me! including the part of the voice of the tribes....  
  
Somehow she stumbled upon the part of him mind that was about her. She felt his sadness, their bond, but she also felt the burning passionate love, the kind real lovers should have. This is what he thought of her? did jon still love her? As quickly as she had gone into his mind, she came out. What did all of this mean?   
  
It was morning in Tortall. "4 more days m'lady" George Cooper said. He leaned in to kiss her but saw the troubling in her eyes. "What's the matter my lioness?" he questioned. "i don't know! George, the goddess, she came, George i love you so much but." She broke out into sobs, something George had barely ever seen. He thought this day would come. "Alanna, Jonathan loves you, he told me so, i was selfish to tell you to keep coming to me, to make you love me, i'll still be your best friend Alanna, i will always love you, but he is who you should be with, for the good of the two of ye, and for Tortall, i give you my blessing" Alanna looked up into George's eyes, seeing the hurt, but they were also urging her to go on to Jon. George continued, "I want more than anything for you to be happy Alanna, it's what i've wanted my whole life, and you'll be happier with him." He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tight.  
  
"Go free my lioness, but remember I'll always be here for ye. maybe not as a lover, but always as a friend, until the day i pass on to the Dark God." She pulled him even closer, then ran.   
  
Running wildly through the streets of Corus still in her night dress, everyone was staring. "What is wrong with the lady knight?" people were saying.   
  
She didn't care, she had to get to Jon before it was too late.   
  
She knocked at the door to his study. It slowly opened to reveal the dark haired prince. Upon seeing her, his sapphire eyes glowed."Alanna? why are you here?"  
  
"I have to tell you something Jon. I.. I... uh...realized something last night. And even if you don't see it the way i do, i mean well i know you really do , well, you don't know that i do, but, and you said that the offer was still there, but now with all of this and....."  
  
"Slow down" Jon said, amusement dancing in his eyes."Now tell me what you rea-" he was cut off quickly by the lady knight  
  
"i love you Jon," she quickly looked down to the floor,but then started screaming, afraid that he would refuse. "We are meant for each other! i thought i loved george, and i do, but you are my soulmate! You are the one i should be with! We can learn from each other Jon. We are meant for each other, i need you.."   
  
She was scared, for she didn't know what to expect. "You asked me, when we were young, who you should pick to be your squire. At first i thought other people should serve you Jon, but on that oasis i knew that i should. It may sound ridiculous but you've gotta believe me, I think this is another time when you should pick me."   
  
Jonathan's trembling fingers touch her chin, pulling it up so that her eyes met his. "You know that we'll always be known as the most insane royal couple in the history of Tortall" he quietly said, wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
She only nodded, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"But what will Thayet say?" she quietly asked  
  
"She has always known that i still loved you Alanna, but she knew that i needed heir's and that you wouldn't accept quick enough, she is a good woman Alanna, she will accept it, she'll understand"  
  
"The rumors will be awful and Buri will hate me forever!"Alanna replied  
  
"We will get through it together my Lioness" Jonathan of Conte said, as he pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. 


End file.
